


So Much Science!

by feriowind



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is very pleased and Mark Ruffalo!Bruce and Edward Norton!Bruce start having second thoughts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Science!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7457232468/)


End file.
